somg somg
by lOSTdARKfAIRY
Summary: bella has two sides, the quiet and follower and the outgoing leader. she will use these two to steal edward from kella. she is fighting for her soul mate. people are hurt heart broken but who will be happy in the end? r&r@! some occasional humor.


**disclaimer: i dont own it steph mey does... yadda yadda... anyway i just use the char. for my own story but she owns.**

**if you want me to continue you now what to do. review. yeah you. her to! okay ill stop ryhming.  
**

life is so boring. i thought as i walked through the forest behind my house. i was singing a song in italian i just learned.

**erano stai Sto aspettando i am**

** vogliono, ma quando? erano potresti**

** essere? il mio unico e solo. im oh cos**

** sola.**

were are you i am waiting i am wanting

but when? were could you be? my one

and only. im oh so lonely.

i absolutely love this song more than any physical possetion i have every owned. it is mine and mine alone.

it was something my mother sang to me before she died. i am now 18. my father died recently. i dont like to think about them though. they left me lots of money and i am currently living in my dads old house in forks. i am the most popular senior at my high school. after everyone got to know me i quikly took over.

i am currently the real bella. it is midnight and i am strolling along. i am waiting for something interesting to happen. life is so boring. the real bella wears no make up. she is so pretty without it. she wears dark colors like the purple and black night gown she is wearing right know. she loves animals and speaks softly.

but the outside bella me. is outgoing and take charge king of girl. i lead the croud. i continue singing until i feel a cold chill. i allways get chills when something big is going to happen.

then just as i finished shaking my ears heard an ear spliting scream and i froze. this was a death scream. i took off with a low stance moving swiftly through the underbrush. i am very quik allways have bin. as i weave through i see a clearing coming up ahead. another chill comes across my spine..

i hide in the shadows as i see a red head gril being held by a man with dread locks. she is visibly losing the life from her eyes. she goes limp just as i see a single drop of blood slip from his lips. WHAT THE FUCK? what kind of sick guy drinks someones blood? he drops her and i see his fangs. hes a vampire.

he rushes at an inhuman pace a few yards behing the corpse. i see a gorgeous male with bronze hair and a small pixie like girl enter. they are just as fast.

they fight with the dread guy and he loses. they tear apart his body and burn it with the red heads. they stare at the flames. i of course chose this moment to faint. i thought as i saw black dots swirling my vision as i fell into view. they turned twords me and i never hit the ground. the darkness rushed over me.

a few hours later.

i heard before i saw.

"alice she saw everything!"

"i know i know. she will be awake soon."

"okay but what are we going to do about kella?"

"nothing you two already broke up right?"

"yeah but she wont leave me alone. im afraid she will hurt herself."

"oh quit worrying edward!"

edward and alice stopped talking. i flitted my eyes open. i stared at them they stared at me. then they explained everything to me. about how there vampires there cold there fast everything. but the weird part was they have a human girl named kella. edward saved her from jumping off a cliff and they have bin on and off since then. he broke up with her just before they found me. i was aparently supposed to stay with them until aro decided what to do with me. they off course had to notify him first. they were so cold to me.

alice of course loved me but edward disapeared alot and i kind of liek him. rosalie ignored me dragging the loud emmet with her. jasper was off in britain and esme and carlisle were on a flight right now.

by now i was sitting on alices bed and she just stared blankely ahead then a smirk appeared. "go ask edward for a cd." i nodded and got up.

i opened his door to see who must be kella under him on the bed. they both looked over. "leave me alone!" edward hissed before coming to the door. kella sighed and got up she stood behind edward and gave me a nasty face. looking me up and down. i felt a tinge of jelousy and lowered my head.

"never mind... i-if your buisy." i started to walk off but edward caught my arm. "let her go now." kella demanded quietly. he automaticaly released me. he apparently does what ever she says. he sighed and kells closed the door. i hadnt noticed but tears began to fall as i walked back to alices room.

_he will be mine!_

i thought as i wandered how the real bella would handle kella._  
_

**okay you guys you want more then tell me i want to kick off my new high school with a new story so review!**

**oh and i know there are errors but im in a rush i will try to fix it later but if you want more story then you have to 'pay' reviews please.  
**


End file.
